


恭贺新禧

by Higawa



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa
Summary: * 第二人称x女装atcm* 小狗工厂为太太加班加点制作小狗！





	恭贺新禧

被迫穿上女装的时候tomo看起来并不怎么高兴，他拼命扯着旗袍下摆试图遮住内裤的边沿，可惜旗袍开叉太高，而系带款女式内裤又没多少秘密可言，只用撩起裙摆就能一览无余。你直接把手伸进他的裙底，像是侵犯纯情JK的变态一样从膝盖一寸寸向上摸到腿根，你能描摹出他腿上肌肉的纹理，腿根的软肉夹紧着，手感却一如既往，色情到无以复加。  
“呐，tomo……”你从背后抱住试图逃跑的恋人，黏黏糊糊地吻上他的耳根，“tomo看起来好色……只要把这里解开就能看光了呢……”  
你顺着他的股沟摸到旗袍开叉的地方，内裤系带的蝴蝶结从那里露出来，还是片刻之前你替他系上的。他小小地挣扎了一下，似乎是不愿意脱掉下半身唯一的遮蔽，丰润的臀瓣在你股间蹭动着，又在碰到滚烫的硬物时僵住。  
“tomo已经等不及了吗？”你按住他的腰身，迫使他坐在你胯间和那样东西亲密接触，“都怪tomo不好，这里好难受……”  
“呜……怎么能这么说……”tomo紧紧拽着裙摆，声音听起来很委屈，甚至带上了幼犬求饶时的呜咽声，这让你更加兴奋。  
你分开他的两腿，在他的注视下将内裤布料扯开一点。他的前端还被包裹在黑色的布料里，后方却一览无余，看起来糟糕透顶。  
你埋进他的颈窝，撒娇似的把爱痕留在他的颈侧——是工装领子遮盖不到的地方。因为肤色的缘故，必须要用力吮吸才能在他身上留下痕迹，你得逞一般舔弄着颈侧的小草莓，像看着一件战利品，两手则在他腿间肆意撩拨。tomo显然已经被爱抚到兴奋，硬挺的前端将内裤顶起一块，半遮半露的样子看起来更加下流。你迫不及待解开皮带，掏出自己的性器对准他的屁股。  
tomo坐在你的腿上，背靠在你的怀里，是略微有些勉强的姿势。你握着性器试图用前液来充当润滑，但只是前端刚进入一点就把他痛得直皱眉头。  
“不行……这样不可以……”明明已经很勉强，tomo却还是乖顺地维持着两腿大张的姿势，懂事得让人有些心疼，“呜嗯——”  
你一看到他这幅老好人的样子就有些生气，谁知道他在打工的时候有没有被别人欺负或者占便宜。性器在他股间蹭动几下，又强硬地插入一点，疼得他低声呻吟。你发现他连吃痛时皱起的眉心都是美的，故而变本加厉地榨取他更多的表情，直至你意识到这个体势确实不太方便，只得恼火地把润滑液浇在两人结合的地方，而后便束手无策。  
“这样你会痛吧……”tomo勉力支撑住自己的体重，一点点离开你的禁锢，艳红的裙摆垂落在你身上，沾染点点白浊。  
没能用这个体位直接吃掉tomo的事实让你有些受挫，你近乎任性地扯住tomo的裙子，看他红着脸拉下裙摆试图遮住乱七八糟的腿间，终是得到些许恶作剧得逞的快感。  
“呐，tomo～”你放软了声音，撒娇似的把他揽回自己怀里，“那tomo坐上来自己动好不好？”  
“开什么玩笑……”他在性爱方面一向非常被动，偶尔几次主动也是被你摸到快射了才在你手里蹭蹭，现在居然收到了如此过分的要求，tomo僵硬得话都说不利索，“好奇怪，而且还穿成这样……才不要……”  
“tomo～”  
“不行。”  
“tomo～就当这是我的新年愿望也不行吗？”你露出一副人畜无害的可怜表情望着他，知道他拿撒娇最没办法。  
他小声拒绝，声音却没什么底气。你知道他已经默许，便引导他张开腿跨坐在自己身上。  
“喏，把裙子撩起来。”你把裙摆递到他手上，让他自己撩起裙摆露出内裤。tomo咬着下唇，缓缓将自己最私密的地方展露在你眼前，不太情愿的模样看起来愈发美味。他的男性象征被紧紧包裹在那一小片布料里，股间则早已被你弄得湿淋淋的，你像打开礼物一般解开内裤的系带，从前端抚慰到会阴，再用手指一点点拓开穴口。  
“呜……嗯……”tomo刚被摸到入口就已经爽到发抖，劲瘦的腰身也软下来，轻轻摇晃着迎合手指的动作。  
“tomo要看着我哦。”你抬起他的下巴，吻上他抹了口红的双唇。一吻终了，他连眼角都渗出泪花，唇彩也被蹭到脸颊上，看起来更可怜了。你舔着他的嘴角，顺势按上后穴里的那一点。  
“哈啊——”他猛地绷紧脊背，像是脱水的鱼类一般大口喘息，“不要……呜——”  
“这里很舒服吧？”手指在那一点打着圈，不依不饶，“等一下会更舒服的。”  
你托着他的臀瓣，诱导他坐到炽热的性器上，而后略一挺腰，这次进入的时候没有遇到多少障碍。只是tomo舒服得连跪都跪不稳，不小心没支撑住，就把你整根吃了进去。一插到底的时候你爽得差点以为到了天国，tomo也在扑在你怀里好一阵才缓过劲来。  
“tomo……tomo舒不舒服？”你拨弄着他垂在耳边的长发，有一下没一下地亲他的脸颊。  
“……嗯。”他只是这样静静地抱着你，好像片刻的温暖就已经足够让他满足了。  
“那下一步就是tomo自己动哦。”  
“那样也要吗……”他的声音听起来委屈巴巴的，像是好脾气的小狗被欺负狠了，“也太……太过分了……”  
“是新年愿望嘛。”你顺势把旗袍领子上的纽扣解开，露出他厚实的胸肌，“tomo就满足我一下嘛……下次tomo想用什么姿势做我都会配合的！”  
“我才没有什么想用的姿势……”老实的男人显然抓错了重点。  
经过一番胶着的角力之后tomo才慢腾腾地开始摇腰，顶端蹭过敏感点的时候他会舒服到微微战栗。你将舌尖探入他的齿间，将那些甘美的呻吟发掘出来，于是他的叫声和肢体碰撞的声音溢满了整个房间，听得令人耳热。你低下头埋进他的胸脯，用唇舌追逐挺立的两点，含在口中吮吸轻咬，又被温热的内壁夹紧，如愿以偿。你沉溺于开发他身上的每一处敏感点——锁骨、乳尖、腰窝、人鱼线，他的每一处都是美的，哪怕身上穿着并不合身的女装，戴着不怎么漂亮的假发，唇线眼尾俱是算不上精致的妆容，而他却愿意为你做这些。  
“tomo……”你咬住他的肩膀，用上了吃奶的力道，似乎只有这样才足以铭刻下痕迹。他疼得直抽气，后穴也因着痛感收紧。你没能忍住，直接泄在了他里面。  
“好痛……你咬得太重了，会有淤青的……”他呲着牙埋怨，眼底却没有多少责备的神色。  
“就是要咬得重一些才好。”果不其然，他的肩膀被咬出了血痕，你有些心疼地舔舔他的伤口，“我要把tomo吃掉，这样tomo就永远不会跟着别人跑掉了……”  
他笑着摸摸你的后脑勺，像是在安抚自己的晚辈，“说什么呢，我怎么会跟别人跑掉。”  
“那就说好了，tomo要永远和我在一起。”你顺着他颈侧的肌理，再度吻上他的嘴角，像是在寻求某种确证。  
他无声地回吻你，像是在说：“一言为定。”

Fin.


End file.
